La Vaillante
by Ivrien
Summary: Sept petites histoires à propos de Lucy Pevensie, à différentes époques de sa vie. Écrites pour la communauté 7 liens et enfin terminées!
1. À la fenêtre

**Titre** : À la fenêtre  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème** : Tempête  
**Nombre de mots: **170  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

Il n'y avait rien que Lucy aimait tant que les tempêtes. Durant ces moments, elle s'isolait de ses frères et soeur, et s'asseyait à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder les flocons tourbilloner et entendre le vent siffler. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait au reste de sa famille maintes et maintes fois, mais en vain. Malgré l'âge de la jeune reine, Peter voyait toujours cela comme des fantaisies d'enfants et Susan elle, considérait ce besoin de solitude comme une aberration. Il y avait tant à faire à la cour, et tant de jeunes gens à rencontrer! Comment pouvait-on rechercher la solitude à ce point? Particulièrement si c'était pour s'asseoir à une fenêtre afin de regarder la neige tomber… Seul Edmund semblait la comprendre un tant soit peu; comprendre ce que les tempêtes représentaient pour elle, comprendre toute la majesté et l'humilité qu'elles lui inspiraient.

Décidément, c'était lorsque la nature se déchaînait ainsi que Lucy réalisait le plus à quel point elle était privilégiée d'être souveraine de Narnia.


	2. Mélancolie

**Titre** : À la fenêtre  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème:** Feuilles d'automne  
**Nombre de mots**: 192  
**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi

En soupirant, Lucy déposa une nouvelle bûche dans le feu. Le temps commençait à se refroidir : comme à chaque année, l'automne revenait. Oh! Il ne fallait pas se tromper! La jeune femme aimait tout de son pays d'adoption. Seulement… il y avait certaines choses qu'elle aimait moins, et l'automne en faisait partie. Les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres la rendaient toujours un peu chagrine, car elles n'évoquaient pour elle que la mort, et la fin d'une chose qui avait vécu et prospéré à Narnia.

«Me tromperais-je en disant que c'est l'automne qui vous rends si sombre, ma royale sœur?»

Surprise, la souveraine se retourna pour accueillir Edmund, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher. Son sourire mélancolique fit écho à celui, malicieux, de son frère.

«Ne soit pas triste Lucy, il n'y a aucune raison. Il faut plutôt te réjouir, car en réalité, les feuilles qui tombent ne signifient pas la mort. Au contraire, elles annoncent le renouveau, prévoient la majesté future des arbres et des forêts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles ont de si jolies couleurs; pour te dire qu'elles reviendront au printemps prochain, plus belles que jamais, pour toi, leur reine.»


	3. Première chasse

**Titre** : Première chasse  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème:** Désir  
**Nombre de mots**: 419 mots  
**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi

«Non Lucy, tu restes ici aujourd'hui.»

Ahurie, l'adolescente regarda le roi suprême comme s'il venait de déclarer que les animaux ne parlaient pas :

«Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas?

- Pas du tout

- Mais…

- Lucy, ne fais pas l'enfant, intervint Susan. Tu sais que Peter a raison : tu ne peux pas sortir dans ton état. Et puis, la chasse n'est pas une activité convenable pour une dame.»

C'est à cet instant qu'Edmund choisit d'entrer dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

«Alors c'est ici que tout le monde se cache? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Peter et Susan veulent que je reste enfermée ici, par une si belle journée, alors que c'est la première chasse de l'année!» s'écria Lucy

Le roi jeta un regard étonné à son frère aîné. Que Su insiste pour qu'elle reste à Cair Paravel ne le surprenait pas, mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Peter de refuser quoique ce soit à sa sœur préférée.

«Elle a été malade, expliqua Susan. Elle ne se porte bien que depuis quelques jours.

-Eh bien si elle va mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas nous accompagner. Elle n'aura qu'à bien se couvrir. Et puis, elle est rendue assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle fait vous ne croyez pas?»

Susan jeta un regard furieux à Edmund; comme les autres, elle savait que ses arguments étaient bons, et elle voyait le roi suprême hésiter.

«Bon d'accord. J'imagine qu'elle peut venir, capitula Peter, évitant l'aîné des reines.

- Très bien, fit cette dernière sèchement, mais je compte sur vous deux pour vous lever au milieu de la nuit et la veiller si elle fait à nouveau de la fièvre.»

Et comme elle tournait les talons pour quitter dignement la chambre, sa cadette se jeta au cou de son grand frère en gloussant, le remerciant et lui donnant tant de baiser qu'il finit par se retirer en riant aussi.

Restée seule avec Edmund, Lucy se retourna vers lui avec un sourire plein de tendresse :

«Merci d'avoir intercédé en ma faveur Ed. Je n'aurais pas pu y aller sans toi.

- Ce n'est rien, fit-il avant d'arborer un air taquin. En fait, si j'ai fait cela, c'était parce que j'espérais que tu retombes malade. J'étais bien sans t'avoir constamment sur le dos quand tu étais confinée dans ta chambre!»

Lucy eut l'air choqué, avant de partir à la poursuite de son frère qui s'était enfui vers les écuries, tous les deux s'esclaffant comme des enfants.


	4. La plus belle

**Titre** : La plus belle  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème** : Jalousie  
**Nombre de mots: **446  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

«La reine Susan est vraiment magnifique ce soir. N'êtes vous pas de mon avis?»

Lucy s'efforça de sourire le plus gracieusement possible avant d'acquiescer. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé si difficile d'être charmante avec son peuple. C'était _son_ anniversaire! Pourquoi tout le monde venait lui parler de la beauté de sa sœur? N'était-ce pas supposé être elle la reine de la journée?

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le lièvre avec lequel elle conversait partit danser et elle put finalement quitter la salle de bal.

«Lucy? Où vas-tu?» demanda une voix intriguée comme elle passait la porte.

Retenant un soupir agacé, elle plaqua un sourire joyeux sur son visage et se retourna pour faire face à Peter.

«Je vais seulement faire un tour au verger. Je commence à avoir drôlement chaud ici!»

Et avant que son frère ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'empressa de s'éloigner. Au moins, à l'extérieur, personne ne viendrait lui vanter l'apparence de sa sœur! Mais si Lucy s'attendait à ce que le jardin soit vide, elle fût déçue; sur un banc de pierre, Edmund le juste regardait les étoiles. Malgré son désir de solitude, elle le rejoignit, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son agacement. Elle prit place à ses côtés et l'imita, scrutant le ciel. Ce fut le roi qui, le premier, brisa le silence :

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu manques ta soirée d'anniversaire.

‒ Oh… J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Et toi?»

Lucy savait bien qu'il ne serait pas dupe, et elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas souligner son mensonge; il eût cependant une réponse tout aussi fausse que la sienne :

«Même chose que toi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas amateur de ce genre de fête.»

La cadette des reines tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

«Et si tu me disait la vraie raison?»

Pour la première fois, son frère tourna son visage vers elle et lui fit un sourire malicieux :

«J'en avais marre qu'on me raconte à quel point Peter avait été courageux en partant combattre les géants, pendant que moi, j'escortais notre sœur à Tashbaan.»

La Vaillante le dévisagea bizarrement, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire et de lui avouer piteusement la vraie cause de son escapade au verger. Ce fut au tour d'Edmund d'éclater de rire :

«Nous faisons une belle paire de laissés pour compte! Le roi trouillard et la laide reine!»

Malgré elle, Lucy esquissa un sourire : Ed avait encore réussi à la consoler, et maintenant, elle se trouvait assez ridicule.

«Nous devrions rentrer au château.»

La jeune femme approuva, embrassa son frère puis l'entraîna en courant et en riant vers Cair Paravel.


	5. Nouvelle aventure

**Titre** : Nouvelle aventure  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème** : Livre  
**Nombre de mots:** 430  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

Derrière la vitre du train, les décors voyageaient si vite que Lucy avait à peine le temps de distinguer les paysages. Chaque arbre, chaque roche, l'éloignaient de la guerre bien sûr, mais aussi de sa maman. Depuis que les Pevensie avaient quitté la maison, la petite fille devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu'elle en avait la nausée, et la tension qu'il y avait entre ses deux frères ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Même Susan semblait en être affectée.

«Alors Lu, que dirais-tu d'entendre une histoire?» demanda nerveusement la jeune fille en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle se leva et farfouilla dans la valise de sa petite sœur pour en ressortir un recueil de conte. Elle entreprit de lire à haute voix son récit préféré avant de se taire, la voix étranglée. Apparemment, elle avait oublié que la mère du personnage principal mourrait au début de l'histoire, le laissant ainsi orphelin et seul au monde. Susan referma brusquement le livre, faisant sursauter tous les occupants du compartiment. Elle était loin d'avoir atteint son but : elle qui avait tenté d'améliorer le climat n'avait réussi qu'à les troubler encore plus. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, le trajet se termina comme il avait commencé : silencieux, angoissant. La différence était qu'à présent, tout le monde s'efforçait de regarder par terre ou encore par la fenêtre; tout pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres, de peur d'y voir se refléter leur propre crainte et surtout, de devoir l'affronter.

Lorsque que le contrôleur annonça le nom de l'arrêt, Susan se leva promptement, en annonçant inutilement que c'était là qu'ils débarquaient. Un à la suite de l'autre, les quatre Pevensie sortirent du train pour attendre ceux qui devaient les accueillir chez eux. Plus que jamais, Lucy se sentait seule et avait envie que sa mère la serre très fort dans ses bras. Et comme si elle avait parlé tout haut, elle sentit Peter s'approcher pour lui tenir la main et l'aperçut qui penchait la tête vers elle, esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Lorsque la demeure du professeur Kirke fut en vue, la fillette étreignit encore une fois la main de son grand frère; mais cette fois, même si elle avait encore un peu peur, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'un grand frisson la parcourut. C'était plutôt parce qu'en voyant la grande maison, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir excitée et de songer qu'ils y vivraient sans doute de grandes aventures.


	6. Pas le temps

**Titre** : Pas le temps  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème** : Temps  
**Nombre de mots: **268  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

«Bonjour L… Lucy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Si la jeune reine n'avait pas été aussi débordée, elle aurait sans aucun doute éclaté de rire devant l'air interloqué de son frère Edmund. Elle pouvait cependant comprendre son ahurissement : elle devait _vraiment_ avoir l'air bizarre, avec les mains qui tenaient plus de nourriture qu'elles ne le pouvaient et les joues gonflées comme celle d'un écureuil. Sans même prendre le temps de bien mâcher et d'avaler, elle tenta d'expliquer brièvement la situation au roi :

«Peux pas m'asseoir, Narniens en ligne, attendent aide, mange en vitesse»

Mais comme elle avait la bouche pleine, cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme : «Feux fas m'achfoire, Narfiens en ligne, affenddent aide, manchfe...» Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la grande horloge sonna treize heures. Lucy poussa une exclamation étouffée, envoya un petit signe de la main à son frère et partit en courant vers la salle du trône, laissant un Edmund encore plus déboussolé qu'avant les explications.

Arrivée à destination, la Vaillante failli rebrousser chemin; en voyant un si grand nombre de nains, de centaures et d'animaux parlants qui l'attendaient, elle se sentit tout de suite moins courageuse. Elle se rendit néanmoins à son poste, pour entendre les doléances de son peuple. Et l'après-midi se déroula de la même façon que la matinée, où elle dut écouter complainte sur complainte, régler problème après problème.

C'est donc une Lucy épuisée qui s'effondra dans son lit ce soir-là, en se disant qu'être souveraine à Narnia en temps de paix, ce n'était décidément pas de tout repos.


	7. Dernière fois

**Titre** : Dernière fois  
**Rating** : G  
**Thème** : Au revoir  
**Nombre de mots: **973  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

Lucy frappa à la porte, contenant mal son impatience. Elle avait été chargée d'une mission : pendant que ses frères allaient déterrer les anneaux magiques dans le jardin du professeur Kirke, elle devait parler à Susan pour tenter de la convaincre de l'urgence de la situation.

« Allons... Ouvre! » chuchotait Lucy à la porte en trépignant.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau, sa soeur finit par venir répondre, joliement habillée et vraisemblablement maquillée pour une occasion spéciale. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne devant elle, son sourire charmeur s'évanouit rapidement.

« Oh... Lucy! Euhm... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? » demanda la jeune femme, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire. Ce sont Peter et Edmund qui m'envoient. Tu me laisses entrer s'il te plait?

— Oh, mais... Enfin, c'est que, tu vois, je suis assez pressée, j'attend quelqu'un...

— Susan! C'est important!

— Dans ce cas... J'imagine que tu peux rester quelques temps… Mais dépêche-toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Agacée par la mauvaise volonté de sa soeur, Lucy se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et pris place à table.

« Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose? À boire, à manger? » demanda sa soeur gracieusement.

« Non merci. »

La jolie femme avait beau ne pas avoir envie de la voir, personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une excellente hôtesse. C'est quand Susan s'assit devant elle, après s'être servie une tasse de thé, que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas parquoi commencer. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées en ordre devant l'exaspération grandissante de Susan.

« Nous avons reçu un... appel » commença-t-elle avant de se taire.

Susan lui lança un drôle de regard, l'incitant à continuer.

« Nous étions tous — nous tous c'est bien sûr Ed, Peter, Jill et Eustace — chez le Professeur, et Tante Polly était là aussi, et nous discutions calmement autour de la table quand, soudainement, une image est apparue au milieu de la table, juste devant nous. Nous ne savions pas qui c'était mais...

— Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, une image est apparue au milieu de la table?

— J'y viens, j'y viens. C'était comme si... comme si une personne s'était brusquement matérialisée devant nous. Ne m'interromps pas et laisse moi finir ce que j'ai à dire je te prie. Donc comme je le disais, nous ne savions pas qui c'était, mais il nous est apparu évident qu'il ne venait pas d'ici. »

Le visage de sa grande soeur était devenu étrangement dépourvu d'expression; Lucy comprenait que cela signifiait qu'elle était mieux d'arrêter, mais les circonstances l'exigeaient. Elle se devait de livrer son message.

« Nous avons immédiatement su qu'il venait de Narnia. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il disait – en fait, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas parler – mais nous avons tous eu le sentiment qu'il avait besoin d'aide... L'apparition n'a duré que très peu de temps, et depuis, nous faisons tout pour aller lui lui prêter main-forte. Ed et Peter sont allés chercher les anneaux que Tante Polly et le Professeur ont utilisés la première fois afin que Jill et Eustace puissent se rendre à Narnia. Quant à moi, je suis venue ici pour que tu viennes avec nous. Nous allons rejoindre les garçons sur le chemin de l'école de Jill et Eustace. »

Lucy s'arrêta finalement, attendant la réaction de celle qui lui faisait face. Elle était pâle et elle semblait toujours aussi impassible. Mauvais signe.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

— Tu es venue ici pour me demander de l'aide pour sauver une apparition qui vit dans un pays imaginaire. Que veux-tu que je dise? demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Susan! Comment peux-tu dire cela!

— Lucy c'est assez. Grandis un peu. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants! Ce n'était qu'un jeu. »

Outrée, la jeune fille regardait sa soeur se lever et porter sa tasse de thé à peine entamée dans l'évier. Après avoir pris de grand respirs pour contrôler sa voix elle déclara :

« Tu affirmes que tout ce que nous avons vécu, Cair Paravel, Narnia, _Aslan_... Que tout cela n'était que... divertissements?

— Oui, c'est ce que j'affirme! C'est ce que j'affirme à chaque fois que toi, Peter ou Edmund venez me parler de ces stupidités!

— Mais comment aurions-nous pu inventer tout cela? Ne ressens-tu donc rien en repensant à tout cela?

— Ce que je ressent ressemble de plus en plus à de l'irritation. Je n'en peux plus que vous veniez me harceler pour que je vous dise que tout cela s'est vraiment passé. C'est totalement ridicule.

— Mais tout cela s_'est_ vraiment passé! »

Malgré ses efforts, Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix tremblait d'indignation.

« Ça suffit j'ai dit! »

Un grand silence s'abbatit sur l'appartement. Susan, qui était restée devant l'évier venait de casser sa tasse en voulant la nettoyer. Blanche de colère, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa soeur. Celle qu'on surnommait autrefois Susan la Douce était maintenant bien loin de mériter cette appellation. Elle semblait toujours très agacée lorsqu'elle entendait parler de Narnia, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Jamais Lucy ne l'avait vu si furieuse.

«Tant que vous ne serez pas revenus à la raison, je ne veux plus vous voir. Ne revenez plus ici avant d'avoir décidé de laisser nos jeux d'enfants dans le passé.»

Lucy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un cri de rage. Comment est-ce que sa sœur pouvait être descendue aussi bas? Comment avait-elle put tout oublier? Les larmes aux yeux et sans un regard pour Susan, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de chez elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche; sa rencontre avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et elle avait un train à prendre.


End file.
